


Wings

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: a small sketch about kyoya observing a peculiar trait tasuku has.
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 11





	Wings

Kyoya Gaen was the only one who could see the wings on Tasuku's back, he'd realized. For a long time they'd just seemed natural for him to have; if someone who was supposed to be a hero had wings, that just made sense, right? They weren't particularly big, definitely not big enough to carry his weight when he glided gently down from a drop that should've broken his legs, but they supported him anyways. Between them and the disc of light that was just slightly off-kilter over his head, it had always seemed to Kyoya that Tasuku just naturally glowed.

The wings, pure white without a single smudge, were just like another limb, and they were used so casually Kyoya hadn't ever questioned it. Footage of him always included things like him gesturing with a wing and then his hand a few seconds later, or stretching and his wings extending out to their full length, or other little casual gestures. The people around him never bumped into them even when they were stretched all the way out, so Kyoya had just assumed everyone saw Tasuku the same way, with a pair of wings and a halo. Kyoya had seen weirder things in his time. It wasn't going to ruin _his_ day.

He didn't realize that he was the only one who saw them until he was reviewing some footage and said to Sofia, "Do you think his wings ever get tired?"

She looked up sharply from where she sat. "What?"

Kyoya kept watching the video in front of him, of Tasuku's wings flapping furiously as he tried to keep someone from falling. "You know. His job is so physically demanding, but his wings always seem fine."

"What are you talking about? Whose wings?"

Kyoya glanced up--Tasuku had saved another civilian, preserving his status as the perfect hero--and said, "Tasuku Ryuenji's wings. It's not like anyone else has them."

"Tasuku Ryuenji doesn't have wings."

Sofia's expression and tone of voice were the same they always were, but they'd known each other long enough for Kyoya to get that sense of distaste from them anyways. "Doesn't he?"

"Sir," she said as politely as possible, "I think you've been overworking yourself."

"Hmm." He looked back down at the screen. Tasuku's wings were still there. "Maybe I have been."

Later he'd asked Rouga if Tasuku had wings, and the response he'd gotten was something about how the Buddy Police emblem had wings on it--that was something Kyoya had never considered before. He didn't think he was imagining them, though--they seemed as natural as a normal person's arms, or a pair of wings on a bird. Kyoya simply returned again to the footage of Tasuku doing things that should've been impossible, if not for the support of his wings.

Tasuku was praised by the world at large for being a perfect prodigy, and Kyoya had agreed. He was a perfect hero. But the knowledge that no one could see those wings but him meant no one else saw the extra work he put into every single thing he did. His innate talent wasn't real in the way everyone thought it was, and maybe it didn't even exist--maybe it was just something given to him by the same person who gave him those wings and halo that no one was supposed to see.

He'd always been fascinated by Tasuku, only partially because of the wings, but that fascination had a new aspect now. Kyoya disliked people in power despite being someone in power himself, and someone like Tasuku who was lying to the world even for virtuous aims was still...someone in power. Kyoya wanted to meet him, to talk to him, to see for himself if those wings were real or not.

In the world Kyoya wanted to create, there would be no such things as people in power. He himself would become a complete no one, and he welcomed that. And seeing Tasuku's wings, so pure they almost seemed to glow with a holy light, made him want to pluck his feathers one by one and see what--if anything--was left behind. Could he pull that halo away from Tasuku's head? Would an angel appreciate having their false veneers stripped away, leaving behind nothing but the person underneath, with no one to tell them what to do or how to live?

There was only one way to find out.


End file.
